


New Memories

by Silvered_Fox



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvered_Fox/pseuds/Silvered_Fox
Summary: Mitsuru has a mission for two of her operatives, that involves, going under cover at a dance?Spoilers for all of p3, and the Answer and the Arena games.





	New Memories

When Mitsuru had politely asked if Yukari would be willing to go undercover overseas to check out possible shadow opportunity it wasn’t a hard thing to say yes to. 

Especially since she was able to use her normal job as Featherman Pink to get an invitation to the venue. 

They weren't entirely sure there was a case to worry about, but they had been sent some concerning testimonies and it was always better to check into things before they were left to fester and became problems that could potentially destroy the known world.

Yukari sighed and tried her best to keep looking pleasant, as she saw her partner for this mission making her way back to her from the drink table.

Aigis had come a long way from the robot who couldn't comprehend how the human world worked; who thought it was fine to say things about being a machine, or how she was incapable of eating food in public.

That last mission had really changed everything Yukari mused. 

There was something warmer about her, but she couldn't quite place just what it was. She abruptly cut off that train of thought before it could get too much farther, unsure of where it was heading but sensing that it might not be the best territory to let her thoughts wander wildly, and she smiled back as she took the drink offered.

It was blissfully cool. She wasn't sure why she was so flushed at this event. There wasn't anything particularly odd about the event, despite their being there to to look for traces of danger.

She discreetly turned to Aigis "Sense anything?"

Aigis shook her head. "Negative. I have wandered the perimeter but so far there has not been even a small readout of shadow activity."

Ok maybe she wasn't quite so humanlike as she had just thought Yukari laughed to herself. Aigis looked like she had questions but chose to refrain from saying anything. 

She’d learned to interact with the world via to a mismatched group of teens after,all so it probably wasn't too strange that she'd never acquired the best handle on smooth talking. 

It was funny though, how one moment she could seem so at ease among humans and then the next open her mouth and still sound so stilted. 

Yukari looked out at the crowds that as they started to break up, and meld into pairs. She reached her hand out, to suggest that they find a seat to get out of the way, when Aigis took her hand and asked "You would like to dance Yukari-san? It is customary for people at events like these to spend some time on the dance floor.” 

Something about her question sounded almost hopeful but that had to just be her imagination. 

Surely Aigis of all people would not want to do something like DANCE with her old teammate. If it was Minato - she cut off that train of thought as it jammed itself into her heart. She’d gotten good at not thinking about their lost blue haired leader, but he was such a constant presence in all of their lives that even here, years later he could work his way under the surface of her thoughts, intruding before she was even aware she was thinking of him until the reminder that he wasn't there to share in these experiences slammed home. 

She was about to explain that normally two women wouldn’t go off dancing like that, when she realized two things. One that she was in a foreign country- they wouldn't necessarily be the only group on the dance floor dancing with their own gender, and most importantly, Aigis probably had never gotten to do something entirely human like dancing before.

She didn't even know if the robot knew HOW to dance but knowing Aigis she’d probably downloaded a guide on it, just in case it was needed for the mission and she probably knew more tips than Yukari ever had.

She had promised Aigis that she would look after her, that things would be ok, and had watched her wander her way through experiencing human things for the first time - through their final year of school, and then later as they began working as shadow operatives.

She wasn't sure if Aigis had gotten to try out dancing before, but she would get to now.

She ignored that stabbing pain in her heart again as the thought floated through her mind, that this was definitely what Minato would have wanted.

He'd loved the simple honest joy on the android's face, as she probably didn't even realize that she was feeling joy at trying new things. Sometimes she didn't seem to realize that she DID feel as much as she did, always worrying about being human like, and not noticing how much she already was humanlike. 

As she held Aigis' hand lightly and smiled back "You know what sure. Why not. You do know how to dance right?" The smile she got back was blinding.

She fought down a blush as she tugged at Aigis’s hand, and led her out to a corner of the dance floor. 

‘Ok this is weird after all’ she thought to herself, but she’d decided to start living again, and part of that was not caring what people thought. Or what she herself thought. It was just her luck that as soon as they got out there, the nice upbeat dance music shifted pace and settled into something slower and more intimate.

She was tempted to just turn around and leave the floor right then and there, but that would have been even more embarrassing having just led someone out here, and she didn't really want to do that to poor Aigis. It would be even harder to explain why a fast song was ok, while a slow song was weird, than to just dance to the beat they were given.

It seemed like Aigis had indeed memorized various dance styles since she nodded her head and said "I am familiar with this style of dance. Would you like to lead, or may I lead this dance Yukari-san?"

Yukari tried not to sweat drop at the question, as Aigis seemed to take her silence as permission to take the lead in their dance. The next thing she realized there was a hand resting on her waist, and Aigis was suddenly much closer than she had been a moment ago. She stiffened.

Fingers twined gently in-between her own, the hardness of the steel softened by the velvet silk of the gloves covering them. She gave up and let herself be swayed gently as the music drifted around them and Aigis skillfully led her around. Resting her head on Aigis' shoulder she could hear the very faint 'whir' of the motors in her shoulders adjusting and moving - allowing her the grace she held on the battlefield and off.

This was strangely nice she realized, closing her eyes, and enjoying the slow dance.

She wasn't sure how Aigis was feeling about all of this but perhaps it meant something that she was enjoying their closeness. For so long she hadn't gotten close to anybody but Minato. they were very near inseparable and it had been terrible on all of them when they lost him. That year of school they at least had comfort in each other. Little by little Aigis sought their team out and tried to learn all she could about what it meant to be human.

Little by little she allowed herself to reach out to and form bonds with those who wouldn't be there forever. Yukari wondered how long Aigis would live. It unnerved her a bit but she realized that it was very possible that Aigis could live forever, so long as she had proper maintenance. 

Did she realize she was opening herself up for the hurt of loss once again? Or did she get close knowing that since she had a limited amount of time to spend with each of her important people, she had to make the most of their warmth while she could experience it.

Spend every precious second she could making memories to hold with her, once they were all old and gone.

She let herself move closer to Aigis and reached her hands around the blond robot in a tight hug causing her to stumble just a moment before she caught herself.

"Yukari-san?" she heard the faint question and didn't have a response. Yukari felt arms circle around her back and hold her tighter to the cool frame of Aigis’ chest. 

She could figure out what all of this was later. For now as they swayed around the dance floor she’d take each moment as it came, and if things blossomed into something more, well, that wouldn’t be the worst thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick challenge towards myself. I literally rolled some dice and then set a goal to write *whichever* ship combo came up. It was fun and I probably will do a second editing pass over this in the morning but I am determined to keep to my posting goal of something each month. I hope you enjoyed! And thank you for having read this!


End file.
